


never look away

by yongchannie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i really don't know what else to tag lol, there's some kissing and stuff but it's mostly just keith being smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongchannie/pseuds/yongchannie
Summary: Keith wouldn't trade these moments for anything.Especially not when Shiro looks at him like that.





	never look away

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble inspired by lightning strikes's art and one of my favorite songs. hope you enjoy!  
> if you haven't checked out their art, please do so!  
> [here's the piece that inspired this](http://lightningstrikes-art.tumblr.com/post/152336856134/)

He is the sun, the moon, and the starlit sky.

 

The clouds at sunset painted golds, purples, and reds.

 

He is the whole world. And if Keith could find a way to make a single moment in time last forever, he would choose a moment like this.

 

Not that there was anything particularly special about this moment. When boiled right down to it, it was just another sunset in the same old spot, in the same old desert, with the same old company. But it was comfortable. And warm. Tried and true.

 

Keith wouldn't trade these moments for anything.

 

Especially not when Shiro looks at him like  _ that _ .

 

He smiles and it's overwhelmingly golden.

 

Sometimes Keith can't tell where the sky ends and Shiro begins. Sometimes he wonders if he's a Greek god reborn into this timeline. He wonders how he got to be so lucky - to catch a glimpse of heaven on earth in Shiro's eyes.

 

He's not stupid. He knows what some of the people at the Galaxy Garrison say about him. He's heard the whispers. They say that Shiro's too good for him, that he's not as good at being a natural leader. He knows that compared to Shiro, he's lacking. He knows that he has to work harder to earn the same respect that Shiro gets. He doesn't mind. Shiro deserves it. He deserves the world.

 

But then there are times when Shiro looks at him through his dark eyes like he's enough. There's a glimmer -- Keith swears he can see it. And all his inadequacies melt away. It doesn't matter what other people think of him as long as Shiro looks at him like  _ that _ .

 

It doesn't matter as long as Shiro never stops looking at him like  _ that _ .

 

He touches Keith's arm and it's red hot.

 

Keith can see it. The touch leaves a trail of inflamed skin -- like a scratch, first pale white, then bright red. It burns but doesn't hurt and when Keith blinks the mark is gone like it was never there, to begin with. 

 

Shiro wraps his Altean arm around Keith's waist and pulls him flush against his chest and Keith feels like his whole body is on fire. It burns, it burns. It's so hot it's burning him up but it feels _so good_.

 

And then Shiro looks at him like  _ t h a t _ .

 

When he kisses Keith everything is purple.

 

His body cools and calms and melts. Shiro's lips are warm and soft. His hand at Keith's chin, tilting his head up to meet his lips is grounding. And for a second Keith thinks he'd rather have this moment last forever instead. Then Shiro pushes him back against the hoverbike they rode to get here and his mind blanks. Trapped between the solid surface and Shiro's body, Keith feels like he's discovered every secret of every known universe and he has to pull back to catch his breath.

 

And then Shiro looks at him.

 

Suddenly it's stars in his eyes and lips crashing against lips. It's limbs wrapping around each other and then it's hands slipping under shirts to touch bare skin. It's Keith swearing that if Shiro really was a god incarnate he must be Apollo because he tastes like the sun.

 

When Shiro finally pulls away he holds onto to Keith's hand and interlaces their fingers together. He laughs a little and it lights up everything around them. It's bright, he's blinding. He becomes the moon to Keith's night sky. The light encompasses him and brings relief. And Keith feels needy because he wants more, but it's comfortable here so he bites his tongue.

 

They don't need words anyway.

 

Not when Shiro looks at him like that.


End file.
